


Keep On Running

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, dark&twisty, re-post from 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: She’s not sure why she left in the first place.





	Keep On Running

**Keep On Running**

**.**

**.**

She’s sitting in the dark-

_(already completely wasted)-_

with a bottle of Scotch in her hands.

She’s not sure what time it is-

_(not sure how long she’s been sitting here)-_

watching the sky.

She wants to cry-

_(wants to scream so badly)-_

but she’s afraid they might hear her.

(So she doesn’t).

.

It’s been months now-

_(months since she last saw him)-_

months since she got in that damn car.

_(Running away from her life).  
_

_(Running away from him)._

(But now she’s not sure why she left in the first place).

.

She wants to call him-

_(needs to talk to him)-_

wants to see him.

_(But she can’t)._

She could lose her job-

_(she could get herself killed)-_

but she’s not sure if she really cares.

(She’s just tired of running). _  
_

.

She wants to go back-

_(back home)-_

back where she belongs.

_(Right by his side)._

But there’s no going back.

_(At least not now)._

(Maybe never again).

.

The whole thing got out of control weeks ago-

_(no one came for her that night)-_

but maybe it’s for the best.

_(So no one even knows what happened)._

Sometimes she‘s watching Nick-

_(wondering if he knows through)-_

wondering if he feels guilty.

_(Maybe he does)._

Maybe he doesn’t.

(She’s not ready to ask).

.

They still keep playing this game-

_(playing their roles)-_

_(doing what needs to be done)-_

to catch the bad guys in the end.

(Even when she’s not sure who the bad guys are anymore).

.

She takes the pills like she always does-

_(drowning them with the last drops of Scotch)-_

lying back down on the porch.

It’s freezing out there-

_(but she just wants to sleep)-_

and it’s the only place without anyone seeing her.

(And she’s not ready to let them see).

.

One day this job will be over-

_(one day)-_

they will go back.

And maybe-

_(just maybe)-_

_he’ll_ still be there.

_(Still waiting for her to come home)._

Maybe.

.

(It’s that thought that keeps her breathing).

**.**

**.**


End file.
